Neesan
by Biigoh
Summary: While your parents are immutable. One's family and friends are what one makes of it.
1. Chapter 1 Neesan

I'm not making a killing from the Sasuke or the Sasuke : Sharingen manga, anime or even games. So characters like Naruto don't belong to me. They belong to Kishimoto.

There is a cross-over element, but I'm sure that Naoko Takeuchi of Bishojo Senshi Sera Mun fame will forgive me. Well... I'm fairly certain.

In any event, on with the show....

***  
'neesan  
Part 1  
***

Naruto always knew he was special.

He wasn't like the others in that place. So full of tears, always crying or with angry looks on their faces.

The others had real family names. They had dead grown ups.

He...didn't.

No one had heard of any Uzumaki in Konoha. And he'd asked all the other kids and grown-ups.

Even if their eyes were cold, they still told the truth, unlike that big liar Usop.

Sometimes at night, he'd leave from that cold place that the other kids called old home. It felt too...confining. Too...sad. Too many tears had been shed there.

No, he liked to sleep outside.

The roof of that place during summer was nice. Cooling breezes, twinkling stars that pinwheeled overhead.

But what was nicer were the parks and training grounds in Konoha. The rustling leaves, the soft animal cries in the velvet darkness, the distant stars high above framed by trees.

Those places felt nice, as if they were right. That Naruto would always be safe there.

The other children thought he was odd for liking to spend the night outside of his bed.

But they weren't special like him.

They didn't know about his secret place.

They didn't know about her.

They didn't have her. Not like him.

She talked to him.

She sang to him.

She listened to his stories without calling him a liar or laughing at him.

She told him that he was special.

And one day, he would find a way to free his neesan from her jail.

He would take her out of his special place, her home. He would show her Konoha instead of telling her about it. He would have ramen with her at Ichiraku with her just like jiji-san had ramen with him there sometimes.

* * *

Naruto ran.

The sun blinking in and out of the canopy of trees above him.

He was careful to pace himself. Satoshi niisan had told him and the others that feeling the burn when practicing was fine, but outside of that, overdoing things was bad.

Still, he could feel the warmth from the sun and from running.

The sound of cicadas surrounded him as he ran, trees blurring as he moved past them.

Grass rustling underfoot, the scent of wild flowers in bloom hung around him.

Sticky from the humidity of the afternoon, Naruto really wished there were big pools of water to swim in.

But the training ground he had snuck into... well, it didn't have one near where he was going.

Pausing as he entered a clearing, the young boy found himself face to face with one of the inhabitants of the forest.

Blue eyes met golden eyes.

A low growl from the white furred tiger was replied to by an answering one by Naruto.

The tiger broke first and looked away.

Neesan had told him to not back down from silly animals. They had to be shown who was in charge.

He didn't know how or even why the tigers and other animals in the forest listened to (feared) him when the grown ups and the other kids in Konoha didn't listen to him. At least not like the animals did.

And really, the forest wasn't that scary. He didn't really see why they fenced it off.

* * *

Breathe in.

Breathe out.

Pita.

Pita.

Pita.

Naruto continued running.

Ah. Looming over its clearing, he could see the tall tree that reached for the blue heavens like a giant spear of green.

And all too soon, he was at its base. Exhaling a sigh at the wave of cool air, he crawled into the rock encrusted hollow at the base of the tree.

With its entrance concealed by massive roots that flowed around and in front of it, the hollow was easy enough to miss if one wasn't looking for it.

More importantly, the interior of the hollow stayed nice and cool even in the blistering summer that washed over Fire country every year.

Blinking away the spots from his eyes, Naruto continued crawling into the heart of the hollow.

While there was some light from the entrance, there was soon not quite enough to make out the details of the hollow.

Beyond the fact that there was a solid floor of smooth, cold stone that he ended up crawling on. That and the heart of the hollow was large enough for a small group of grown ups to stand in. Not that they would be able to easily get in to that point.

Standing up right with a stretch, he scowled at the sticky feeling under his white tee-shirt.

"Summer sucks," He sighed with a decisively nod.

Sitting down once more, Naruto looked for the carvings on the rock suface before brushing them lightly. The flaring of the words traced in the rock's surface wasn't enough to blind him, but the lavender glow was enough for Naruto to truly make out the interior of the hollow.

He was soon surrounded by a ring of strange words; the certain flowing pattern to them made Naruto certain that they had to be words. Even if the words looked nothing like what Satoshi niisan was teaching him and the others.

The first time this had happened, he had been surprised. Now... it was something to be expected. As was what happened next.

Rings of glowing light rising from the ground to surround him before flaring white and dying away.

To reveal a much larger space.

Looking downwards from the rim where he stood, Naruto's lips curved up slightly at the sight of the crystal that glowed with a soft white light from where it rose from the center of the bowl-like cavern.

"neesan..."

* * *

"And that was when Hikaru-neesan asked Satoshi-niisan what was so great about being a ninja," Naruto gestured wildly with his hands, his excitment making his attempts at sitting down almost futile.

"Really? And what did this Satoshi-san do?" Naruto smiled at the low whispery voice echoing around him as he gazed up at the crystal pillar that glowed softly.

He could see her where she floated inside the crystal; a flowing river of hair black as night shrouded her body, but he could imagine what she looked like.

With a gentle face like that, a pair of lavender eyes that was always warm and never mocked him or even looked at him coolly, 'neesan was more beautiful than anyone else.

Not even those nice ladies with the weird eyes were as beautiful as 'neesan was in his eyes.

The fact that she was stuck in a crystal pillar was something that he accepted. That he could hear her words without her seeming to talk, strange but acceptable. She had to be some kind of super kunoichi to do that.

"Well... Satoshi-niisan called his friends from where they were talking with some of the other children," Naruto settled into a slightly more comfortable position from where he was seated before her.

The hard edged grooves in the ground that carried the glowing greenish-blue water from the base of the pillar, and up the slopes of the bowl around them in patterns made settling himself comfortably slightly difficult.

"And they all started walking up the wall of the building and started to dance. You should have seen the looks on everyone's faces when they started dancing as if they were on the ground and everyone else were on the wall or something."

A soft cool breeze brushed Naruto's unruly blonde hair, dislodging some of the dirt from his journey here. The breeze faded away, leaving behind the scent of lilacs and roses. "That must have been a sight to see. I'm afraid I don't have anything new to talk about... would you like to see more of my past?"

"That would be cool, 'neesan," At Naruto's reply and rapid nod, the world around him washed away into white.

* * *

In the distance the girl could hear the spirits of the eight winds howl and roar as they raced across the frozen plains, the ice and snow cracking beneath their paws.

Breathing out a puff of mist in the cold air, she turned to look at the heavens. Haloed by the dark heavens, her world glowed blue with (basked in) the faint light from the distant heart of the Pax Selene.

Dominating the heavens like the queen that it was, her world glimmered with energy that she could feel (taste, touch). Drawing comfort and strength from the sight, she drew in another frigid breath.

Her strides forward left no sound, and her boots but the faintast of prints in the almost pristine field of snow behind her.

Before her, she could see her destination; a temple nested higher on the slopes of the small mountain that she was ascending. Rising out of the snow here and there were small boulders, with menhirs buried in the snow amidst said boulders.

The traceries and runes on the menhirs warded the temple. Shielded it from prying eyes. Cloaked its presence in layers upon layers of protections and glamours.

And as she walked winding path up the gentle slope of the mountain, she could feel the discordant sounds intrude upon her senses.

Sharp murmuring that were a blasphemy to her soul and that which she belonged to.

Prayers to that which was Anathema.

Keeping an even pace and dressed in the robes of a postulant, she presented the very image of a harmless wanderer. A small lie she permitted herself.

The tinkle of snow crunching beneath her boots accompanied the girl's breaths as the howl of the winds faded into the distance.

"Halt!"

She allowed a tiny sad smile to grace her face, while the cowl of her robes shielded her eyes. She had hoped that the guards would permit her entry, a vain hope. She had hoped to conceal her presence til she had no other choice to unveil her glory.

"Hey... stop," A soft hum of metal upon wool as a pair of blades were drawn to point at her.

"It is most regrettable that in this day and age, there are those who are so unreasonable." She continued walking, the drawn blades ignored. "It saddens me to be unwelcomed."

A sigh as she shook her head in sorrow.

A tiny and minute flare of the energy (essence, life) that flowed within, and space twisted upon itself.

"Oh god..." Panic and fear blossomed upon the faces of the pair that stood before her. "It... it's HER!"

A sweeping gesture, a flash of silver and magic was performed.

Two became four.

But four proved to be not as good as two. For the two men found existence as four to be unbearable and thus... perished.

Humming a lullaby softly, she made her way up the granite steps, glaive clasped in her hands behind her back.

* * *

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2 Reasons

I'm not making a killing from the Sasuke or the Sasuke : Sharingen manga, anime or even games. So characters like Naruto don't belong to me. They belong to Kishimoto.

There is a cross-over element, but I'm sure that Naoko Takeuchi of Bishojo Senshi Sera Mun fame will forgive me. Well... I'm fairly certain.

In any event, on with the show....

***  
'neesan  
Part 2  
***

Pita.

Pita.

Pita.

Pita.

The small pebbles on the road clattered as Naruto ran.

Arms stretched out to the sides, he was a falcon circling the skies.

His prey were a small line of ducks.

Admitedly, Rakka-san wouldn't like being thought of a duck.

And the others wouldn't like being thought of as baby ducks.

But they were moving so slow.

And in a straight line too.

Little ducklings quacking as they waddled from their nest, its grey walls standing tall, its height bound by brown tatched roof.

The skies was blue, dotted with white puffy clouds that hung motionless like the clothes on the bamboo poles. The light breeze was, perhaps, just enough to keep people from becoming sticky with sweat.

The sun hung high above, unblinking.

A golden ryou that shone with the light and heat of Amaterasu-ômikami as she gazed down upon the world.

The trees to the side of the road offering precious shade, but Rakka-san had told them not to run amongst the trees.

And so, Naruto screeched like a mock-falcon as he wheeled around the others, his golden hair waving in the breeze, a reflection of Amaterasu's glory above.

* * *

With its cacophony of voices as house-wives and shoppers wandered the market and bargained with merchants and storekeepers, the market was certainly crowded.

Far too crowded for Naruto's taste. But he had been brought along with some of the others by Rakka-san to help carry home the things for food.

It wasn't the first that Naruto had been to the market, and it was just as busy as ever.

Admitedly, as he stayed behind Rakka-san with the others, it was however the first time that he caught the scent of something familiar here.

At least familiar to him, hidden and mixed amongst the scents of living fish, fresh and bloody meat and plants, cooked food and the scent of grown-ups.

Even if he wasn't expecting to smell it here and not in the forest.

He would always remember the smokey scent of flowers, fire and blood. It was one of the nice ladies.

The ones who played with him at night, when he went out to the parks and forests. And gave him snacks... some times.

Amongst the grown ups in the market, it was easy to miss her. Since she wasn't wearing her mask or the black uniform and green vest. And had on a dress like the other house-wife grown-ups.

But his nose had never lied to him. Yet.

"Doggy-san!"

A pair of midnight black eyes blinked with bemused puzzlement at sky blue eyes, which blinked back in surprise.

"Anou-sa, Doggy-san... your eyes, they're not red with those swirlly black things." Beside him, Rakka looked with horror at who Naruto was addressing as 'Doggy-san', the lit cigarette slipping out of her mouth.

"Uchiha-san, I must appologize for Naruto here," Naruto turned to look at Rakka-san as she bowed low to Doggy-san before she turned to glare at him as if telling him to appologize. "He is still young, please forgive him his rudeness."

A frown slowly formed on his face as Rakka continued to give him the angry look. She was Doggy-san, right? That was, after all, what she had told him to call her. And she wore that doggy mask.

A gentle laugh, it sounded exactly the same when she gave him the sweetmeat on a stick, accompanied by a gentle hand that rustled the hair on his head made him look up from where he had been staring at the ground.

The fragrance of flowers, blood and fire grew strong as she bent over to rustle his hair. "It's fine. Ne, Naruto... when I'm not wearing my mask, you'll have to call me Uchiha-san and not Doggy-san."

"Kay... but why?" He tilted his head to look at her face.

"Well, Naruto. When I'm wearing my mask, I'm on duty protecting Konoha and the people who are important to me," Her crimson lips slowly curved upwards. "But I can't do my job properly if people know that it's me under the mask. It's the same with the rest of the ANBU, the people who wear the masks."

"Oh... I think I want to be like you, Uchiha-neesan," Naruto beamed at the older female. "I want to be able to protect everyone that's important to me."

"Well, you're six this year, right?" At Naruto's nod, she continued on. "Then, you'll be going to the ninja academy. Because that's what I am, a ninja."

Naruto's statement of "Yeah, I'll be the bestest ninja ever." brought another laugh from the older lady who stood up once more, before she walked away with a smile and shake of her head.

* * *

"Jii-san! Jii-jii-san!" The cries of children calling that out as they swamped him brought a smile to the Hokage's face.

It was rare for him to visit the orphanage, but he did do so occassionally. A task that he scheduled at least once a month, after all the children in Old Home were his wards.

His responsibility.

"Jiji! I'm going to be a ninja!" The hokage blinked as several of the older children declared their intent to join the hidden village's military.

"Oh ho? Is that so?" His reply was with a smile of an old man who was listening to his grandchildren tell him what they wanted to be when they grew up. Not that it was inaccurate.

"Yeah! I'm wanna walk on walls!" "I wanna be breath fire!" "I wanna change shapes!" One by one, the children shouted out what they wanted to do.

"I wanna be like doggy-san and the other anbu-neesan!" Naruto's shout brought a raised eyebrow from the Hokage.

"And why do you want to be in the ANBU, Naruto?" The elderly nin had a look of interest on his face now. Children didn't usually want to be ANBU or even knew what ANBU were.

"I'm going to be the bestest ninja ever and protect everyone. That's what the ANBU do. I wanna do that," The honest look on Naruto's face as he said that reflected the looks the Sandaime had seen on other nin.

"That's good, Naruto. If you can remember that and are willing to work towards that. I'm sure you'll be able to join the ANBU one day," A fine ambition that, wanting to protect one's precious people.

* * *

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3 Kaasan

I'm not making a killing from the Sasuke or the Sasuke : Sharingen manga, anime or even games. So characters like Naruto don't belong to me. They belong to Kishimoto.

There is a cross-over element, but I'm sure that Naoko Takeuchi of Bishojo Senshi Sera Mun fame will forgive me. Well... I'm fairly certain.

In any event, on with the show....

***  
'neesan  
Part 3  
***

Sasuke screamed as he woke up, clutching at the blanket that covered him. He could see the way his brother killed each and everyone in the Uchiha district.

The gentle whisper of steel parting flesh as easily as air and water. Futile attempts to fight back merely prolonged things.

He could feel each and every stab, slash, crushed throat....

An endless night under a crimson moon. Ebon pinwheels spinning in crimson orbs filled his world.

"Sasuke.... shh shh... I'm here," He could hear his mother as he was hugged by her. The fragrance of incense filled his nose as her hair covered his face. But he couldn't see. Something was wrapped around his head, around his... eyes.

"It'll be alright," the gentle voice of his mother calmed down the bird-wing beating of his heart.

"K.... 'kaasan, my... my eyes?" the dried croaking of his voice and the pain as he spoke brought to mind when he had been trying to master the fire jutsu that 'tousan had taught him.

"Th... they're just covered, Sasuke," The relief in his mother's voice at his question didn't exactly ease the notion that there was something wrong with his eyes. Without their eyes, a Uchiha was worthless.

"But they need to stay covered, 'kay? Sasuke. The doctors need to make sure that your eyes are working properly and that you're taught before unsealing them." The manner that she spoke, the inflection of her voice.

"Kaasan? What... what's wrong?" He dry-swallowed. He wasn't blind, but?

"Just rest for now... do you want anything?" The sigh and rustling of clothing against cloth as she settled on the bed, while hugging him eased his fears somewhat.

"Wa... water, ple...ase."

"Of course," He could hear water being poured from a flask into a cup that was pressed to his lips. "Just drink slowly. You've been unconcious for three days now."

As he lay back down on the bed after sipping at the water, she spoke once more. "Afterwards, I'll teach you how to turn off your sharingan. That's why your eyes are sealed. To prevent them from draining you dry of chakra."

* * *

Sasuke sighed as he looked out the hospital window, he really wanted to leave... he had the full sharingan, and he would have his revenge on That Man.

Idly tapping the window sill, the young boy mopped. How long would 'kaasan be? She did say that she'd be coming by to take him home at noon, and it was already over five minutes past noon.

"Foolish little brother..." the exasperated sigh brought an instinctive shudder to Sasuke. The utter calmness and boredom in that tone of voice told Sasuke that this was HIM.

The one who killed everyone.

The one how he would fight and kill.

And he would avenge the Uchiha clan.

Ebon tomoes spun rapidly as the young sharingan user turned to face his brother. Before they stopped in surprise as Sasuke's eyes widened in shock.

His 'kaasan was standing behind Itachi, who... appeared to be quite wounded as if from a fierce battle and who knew what else. The signs were there from the various bandages as well as an eyepatch that covered his right eye, which did not conceal the freshly stitched scar that ran over where his eye had to be.

"I heard from 'kaasan that you thought I was the one who killed the other Uchiha," the disappointed look on his elder brother's face was enough to bring a wince to Sasuke's face. "I would have thought that you had started learning henge and its applications."

"But... I saw you."

"Yes, you did. You also had an S rank genjutsu inflicted on you... oh Sasuke, what will I ever do with you?" the sorrowful sigh as Itachi shook his head was enough to convince Sasuke that his elder brother couldn't have done it.

He would never have done it. It had to have been another Uchiha else using a henge.

"I'm sorry, 'niisan. I shouldn't have doubted you." Sighing as he relaxed, Sasuke wasn't prepared as his elder brother poked his forehead. Much like every other time he had done that.

"Foolish little brother..."

* * *

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4 Tousan

I'm not making a killing from the Sasuke or the Sasuke : Sharingen manga, anime or even games. So characters like Naruto don't belong to me. They belong to Kishimoto.

There is a cross-over element, but I'm sure that Naoko Takeuchi of Bishojo Senshi Sera Mun fame will forgive me. Well... I'm fairly certain.

In any event, on with the show....

***  
'neesan

Part 4

***

In the darkness and safety of her cacoon, the rustling of the moving grains of sand filled Gaara's world.

The soft shifting walls of sand were warm and comforting.

A barrier against the false world.

Against him.

The false tousan. The one who insisted that she was a boy.

That her kaasan died hating and cursing her.

Lies. Every word that he spoke was false.

Just like the world that he lived in.

Even in that false world that she dreamt, Gaara knew that her kaasan and real tousan loved and protected her. Of course, the false one and his children knew this and had tried to hide her from her tousan and kaasan.

They had told her that 'sleep' was dangerous, and to 'dream' would mean death. That she had to meditate or sleep in the safety of wards to prevent her soul from being taken by the demon that her kaasan had cursed her with during the birth that had killed her.

And for a time, she had believed them.

That they were real.

That they cared for her and had her best interests in their mind.

And thus, she existed. Sleeping without 'dreams' in the center of wards, or meditating in a trance, neither of which brought no real relief to her.

Protected by the 'demonic' sands from that which would harm her. Sand that would shield her and slay all around her at the lest of commands.

It was pure chance in the middle of a mission that the Truth was shown to her, the Lies exposed to the light of the resolute light of the sun. Ironically, this was from a shinobi who had used genjutsu to trick her into 'sleep', and in 'sleep'... 'dream'.

Oh, she humoured the false ones. Pretended that she still believed them. For her tousan, kassan, and her aunts were just waiting for her. In the state that the dream world called a 'dream', Gaara was with her true family.

With the rustling of the sand around her, and the soft thumping of her heart, Gaara's eyes closed ever so slowly.

* * *

Shaaa...

Shaaa...

She stretched on the beach blanket, letting the warmth of the sun overhead heat her body. The clean salty scent of brine came with the light breeze.

She breathed a soft sigh as she heard the distant cries of birds in the distance, their cries rising above the sound of the surf crashing on the shore.

Her eyes stayed shut beneath the strawhat.

Gaara much preferred the real world to the false one. She didn't need to kill or worry about being killed.

Her tousan was here to protect her. He didn't need her to fight or do the things that she had to do in the false world.

He was strong.

He was big. Big in a way that the false tousan could never be. More real and solid whenever she compared them to each other in her mind.

He was also standing over her and blocking the sun.

"Tousaaan..." She looked up at him with a pout, blinking away the spots of light in her eyes.

"Hahaha... how is my little princess today?" he knelt down at her feet as she sat up, one hand on her hat to keep it from flying off with the wind.

"I'm fine," she tilted her head, taking in his tanned body beneath his happi robe, barely held shut by a belt. A wide rimmed hat provided shade for his eyes as normal, while his long silver grey hair beneath it rustled in the slight breeze. "I had a bad dream..."

"Really? What happened in the dream?" His look of concern was comforting, even if he did seem to be humouring her.

She nodded back at him, the breeze rustling her hair and threatening to steal her hat once more. "Uh huh... the false tousan made me squish some more of the other dream people. Even the ones who weren't being bad."

"I see... well, there isn't much I can do about that bad man," Gaara smiled at the serious look on his face, he believed in her and cared for her. "But there is something I and your kaasan can do for you, but for us to be able to help you in that bad, bad dream world... there is something you need to do."

"Ara?" she didn't quite purr as he scooped her up in his arms and lifted her in a single smooth motion. The scent of dry wind, powdery sand, and sweet water hung around him like the sweet fragerance around the beautiful desert rose.

"You need to believe in us, and think of us, and just step back a little into the real world. But don't wake up, unless you have to... 'kay?" the low rumbling of his voice, as he carried her away from the beach and towards the home that she, her tousand, and kaasan shared with her aunts, filled her world.

"Of course, tousan... I'll do that," she purred, while curling up against his chest, snuggling his solidness.

"Now, we'll just need to hurry or your kaasan will be angry with me stealing all your time while she's busy... hmmm? After all, isn't today your birthday?"

* * *

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5 Friends

I'm not making a killing from the Sasuke or the Sasuke : Sharingen manga, anime or even games. So characters like Naruto don't belong to me. They belong to Kishimoto.

There is a cross-over element, but I'm sure that Naoko Takeuchi of Bishojo Senshi Sera Mun fame will forgive me. Well... I'm fairly certain.

In any event, on with the show....

***  
'neesan  
Part 5  
***

"Hey... didja hear?" Sakura blinked at the girl next to her, she vaguely recalled the burnette. She wasn't one of the mean girls who bullied her in the past, nor was she one of Ino-chan's other flowers. "About... Uchiha Sasuke."

"Erm... no?" the pink haired girl shook her head quizzically, the only thing she had heard from Ino-chan in the morning was that she had heard from her father that something bad had happened last night.

"Well..." the burnette, whose name Sakura still couldn't quite recalled, continued on. Excitment in her eyes at being the first to inform Sakura about this. "I heard from Ami who heard from Kasumi, who heard from Shion-kun... that there was a big fight."

Sakura idly listened to what Mizuki-sensei was speaking about the fearsome demon beasts of legend where he stood at the blackboard, her attention was however wholly forcused on the girl seated beside her. "Really? But aren't the Uchiha the police? Wouldn't they have stopped the fight?"

"Well... Shion-kun said that there was a big fight between all of the Uchiha, and that Sasuke-kun was hospitalized," Sakura's eyes widened at that.

"But... but they're nobles. A big clan. Wait, that's why Sasuke isn't here today? He's been hurt?" At the hesitant nod to her questions, the pink haired academy student blinked, not quite sure how to react to that. While learning to be a kunoichi meant being not quite as sensitive to things like a civilian, that didn't mean she was without feelings. Especially when it was a boy that she saw in her class on a daily basis.

Ino-chan would be interested in this news. Of course, she likely would have heard it by now. Turning to look at Mizuki-sensei, her instincts and still budding reaction was enough for her to catch the chalk thrown at her.

"Miss Haruno, since you feel my lecture is boring. Perhaps you would care to share your discussion with Miss Takaya," the smirk on the face of her instructor was enough to cause Sakura to blush furiously and sink back into her seat as the class' attention was drawn to her.

"Now then... to continue on. While the legendary one tailed tanuki is strong, his true power and danger rises from the fact that he used to be a human. A corrupt and fallen monk, true but intelligent in the use of chakra and his demonic abilities," The lecture continued with Mizuki satisfied that the gossiping had been stopped.

"Which is more than can be said of the Guardian of the North, the three tailed turtle. Gamera, while he is the so-called 'friend to all children', hardly possesses a human intelligence and as such is considered not quite as dangerous in combat." Sakura sighed as she continued to take notes.

* * *

To be continued.


	6. Chapter 6 Dreams

I'm not making a killing from the Sasuke or the Sasuke : Sharingen manga, anime or even games. So characters like Naruto don't belong to me. They belong to Kishimoto.

There is a cross-over element, but I'm sure that Naoko Takeuchi of Bishojo Senshi Sera Mun fame will forgive me. Well... I'm fairly certain.

In any event, on with the show....

***  
'neesan  
Part 6  
***

"Do not be afraid."

With those words, Saturn stepped into the temple. The barriers and glamour that had shielded the presence of the rituals within the temple, as one, shattered with the chime of a crystal bell. Protective barriers, panels of energy (essence, magic) shattering like windows of glass struck by a hammer before dissipating in the freezing air beneath the dark heavens.

"You have called. Know that it was not in vain."

With each step into the fane of darkness, each click of her boots upon the granite floor echoing in the shadows that surrounded the walls of the temple, she could see the despair and rage writ large upon the faces of those turning to face her; worshipers of a near forgotten religion forbidden by the Pax Selene. Relics of an era before the unification, before the ascension of the House of Serenity, before the Pax Selene.

One by one, the wards carved painstakingly into the granite floor and which should bar her and her sisters, for mayhaps a moment or two, glowed crimson before fading to darkness from her presence. Their energies (essence, life) consumed and silenced.

"For I have come in answer."

"Dog of the moon witch, know this," the priest at the alter glared at the advancing senshi who had discarded her robe at the entrance, the river of shimmering darkness that was her hair in stark counterpoint to the snow white of her immaculate uniform. His dusky skin tone indicated that he was a native of a warmer world than the moons of Saturn. "We do not fear you nor your mistress."

"All the worlds, in your Pax Selene," here he spat to the side, his disdain clear to the senshi's eyes. "The peace bought by submission to the whore you call a queen, once belonged to Those Who Came Before. And one day, they will return to reclaim what was theirs."

"And yet that day is not today, for I am here. While they are very much not," she stepped forward once more, her glaive twirling from behind her back to stand by her side upright and resolute. "Your... gods, they are long gone. Banished by the light of the First Serenity. Even if you pray, it is of no use. They will not aid you, they can not aid you. Nor do I intend to ignore you."

"Listen to me well, oh children of earth. Recant your faith before it is too late. You can yet return to the light. All of you can," the rustling of those within the temple as they shifted in their seats, glimmering eyes inset upon pale faces as they gazed upon the one whose presence seemed more solid and real than the temple they were in.

"Words... all you have are words. Too little," emerald light, patterns tracing impossible geometries, shone from his eyes as his clothing rippled like waves of a thick vicious liquid.

"Far too late. For they come... their return is nigh!" A raised eyebrow as she who was Saturn slid her silver glaive into a guard position, delineating the region that she controlled and that which lay beyond; her circle of death.

The brief pause as she brought her energies (essence, life) to bear in her defense, her wall of silence, was enough for her to see the priest's body explode outwards into an undulating tide of flesh. Eyes that glowed with light the hue of verdigris covered brass, gazed unknowingly at her, from where they were formed and unformed in tendrils that consumed the worshipers within the temple.

Were she any lesser being, she might have been driven insane by the manner the flesh folded and unfolded itself beyond the rules of reality.

Were her barrier created by any one weaker than she, the wave of flesh would have consumed her instead of slamming her against the ceiling of the temple and then... beyond as the granite at her back cracked and then crumbles. The walls of the temple carved whole from the mountain proving weaker than the force the wave of flesh could muster, and far less durable than the senshi and her protections.

Flesh sloughing and melting together was her impression as she pushed away from the abomination that reached for her from the solidity of the mountain where the temple once was. Motes of lavender light (essence) trailed behind her as she flew upwards, ignoring gravity to gain some distance between it and her.

As it pushed its way into the cold (freezing) atmosphere of Theia, Saturn could see it pulling itself into a more coherent form. A jagged spike of raw red flesh, chitinous armor with gapping holes, gills that sucked clean air in before exhaling fetid air out, all surrounded by a cloud of dust and rubble that settled not so gently on to the ground.

As it breathed, she could hear (think) a rustling of countless voices out of synchronicity as they whispered, prayed and gibbered. One word over and over again in countless repetition.

"Tekeli-li."

* * *

"Tekeli-li...."

Naruto ahhhed with relief as he stood before his toilet bowl, the pressure within his bladder lowering from 'oh sweet gods! I'm going to explode' to 'that's more like it' as the stream of urine continued steadily.

He shook his head as the stream finally ended, the faint whispering from his dream gone with the pressure in his bladder. It had been over a year since he had dreams from his neesan's memories.

With a sigh, after briefly stretching in the toilet dimly illuminated only by the light of the moon in the window, the blond boy scratched his back before pulling up the pants of his pajamas.

Yawning as he left the toilet, his hands feeling cooler after being washed, he could see the benefits of staying indoors even if the place smelled lonely.

Stepping into his room, Naruto could feel the soft breeze coming in from the balcony door. He could taste the hint of ozone and iron, which was odd given that there was no hint of thunder or lightning, and it wasn't cloudy enough to hide the full moon hanging low in the sky.

Stepping on to the balcony with its bounty of an open sky spread above it, he tried not to think of the uncaring stars or the things that dwelt in the darkness between them; neesan had shown him too much for him to think well of the heavens.

Shaking the kink out of his neck, Naruto breathed in deeply and frowned. If anything, the scent of copper and ozone was now stronger as the breeze came in from the west.

Looking about, he spotted one of the ANBU; one he wasn't too familiar with. Even if the wolf mask suited the silver haired ninja, the slender build and manner that he held himself made one think of a wolf about to lunge at its prey. It was clear from the way he was perched on the power pole and where he was gazing, there was something going on to the west.

Even if there was nothing there in that direction beyond the big clans and it was kind of stupid to cause trouble there.

Taking one last deep breath of the cool night air, Naruto returned to bed and the dreams that his sleep held.

* * *

To be continued

**Author's note**

Okay... I've posted what I have of 'neesan. C&C is always welcomed. Even critisms, as long as they have reasons, such as "This is stupid, and here's why."


	7. Chapter 7 Butterfly

I'm not making a killing from the Sasuke or the Sasuke : Sharingen manga, anime or even games. So characters like Naruto don't belong to me. They belong to Kishimoto.

There is a cross-over element, but I'm sure that Naoko Takeuchi of Bishojo Senshi Sera Mun fame will forgive me. Well... I'm fairly certain.

In any event, on with the show...

***  
'neesan

Part 7

"Tekeli-li."

Idiot words uttered unthinkingly by a beast that knew not, that thought not beyond that which its creators had instructed it.

At least, that was what some savants claimed.

She didn't care in truth about whether such beasts could think or not. Such things were unnecessary for her in the here and now.

She could see it.

What she could see, she could touch.

What she could touch, she could hurt.

What she could hurt. Ah, those she could end.

Ending such a monstrosity, with its unnatural bulk sprawled against the moon, wasn't hard in truth. What made it hard was ending it without ending the moon.

There were those yet loyal to the Pax Selene. She could feel them fleeing upon transport vessels, the ripples of teleportation into the aether between worlds, it was clear to her now that her essence flowed freely from her.

Butterfly wings of lavender light unfurled from her back, marking her presence, proclaiming that here stood Saturn in all her glory. The bringer of silence, the soldier of destruction.

An inhale by the beast, gills drawing in the clean freezing air of Theia, was the only warning she had before ripples in its flesh could be seen and rolls of crystalline eyes opened down its length.

"Tekeli-li." The thoughts roared at her from the countless minds it had consumed.

And with that, countless suns blossomed along the back of the horror that rose from one of her moons. Blossoms of light that transformed into lancing spears of heat and light.

She could feel the distortion of the countless lances that speared at her.

The notion of dodging was quashed in an instant. Movement would not help her there, patterns of dodging would be useless against those lances that boiled the air around them.

But staying in one location to simply parry the attacks...

It wasn't sensible.

If the person doing such an action wasn't her. Thankfully, she was who she was.

[Silence Wall] was what she used to cry out long ago when performing this technique. In the days when she had been young to her position.

The effect was still the same despite her lack of words.

An absolute barrier that surrounded her, that nothing could or would cross. A delineation of her boundary, that which attempted to cross it would fail, as its very essence and energy was simply negated.

Countless spears of light and heat at tremendous speed against a motionless rampant, a classic battle of absolute defense against absolute attack.

A blinding eternity later, and her defense proved to be greater than the blows essayed against her by the creature. Its attack had done far more damage to itself and the landscape around it than her.

Earth and stone, boiled away into vapor along with chitinous armor and flesh that folded inwards and outwards in a manner that defied natural laws of physics.

Raw flesh that steamed with heat and decay, and which poured off it to splatter the earth, as its ponderous bulk rose with its mental cry that slammed upon the towers of her mind.

With the damaged portions of its body sloughed off, the creature was once more unharmed before its flesh flexed and burst outwards as spikes were launched off its body.

The guided motions of the spikes were calculated to corral her, to guide her into a killing ground. Even if they all taller than she was, the tapered points that the spikes narrowed to... that looked quite unhealthy.

And so she forsook a stationary defense and charged downwards and forwards.

Logic dictated the absolute madness of her path.

Courage should not enough to convince one to simply throw away any hope of survival.

But beyond such things as logic, courage, and sense... there was an instinct to strike back. And so, her mind calculated pathways, saw patterns where they shouldn't be, but were...

And she darted and danced amongst the spikes as a butterfly of light and death.

Danced amidst the spikes that blossomed themselves into explosions behind her at the slightest touch of her essence.

* * *

To be continued

Author's note

Okay... I've posted what I have of 'neesan. C&C is always welcomed. Even criticisms, as long as they have reasons, such as "This is stupid, and here's why."


	8. Chapter 8 I see you

While it wasn't 'real' to him, it still felt real. This pearl of memory provided to him by his 'neesan.

A tiny fragment of her memory.

Of her fight against that... thing, his mind shied away from naming it. Conceptually, he knew what they were, for she had named them and in the act of naming them, made them less.

And yet, he knew with absolute certainty that if he were to name them, if he were to focus on their very concept, that he would open a path for them.

Such a thing was never good, he instinctively knew this without even asking his 'neesan. The things that dwelt in the darkness between the stars, that some might call gods, had no love for those that were [not-them].

As such, calling upon their attention was never wise.

Even in dreams. Especially in dreams.

* * *

**'neesan**

** Part 8**

* * *

And thus, he saw with her eyes, felt with her aura the corrosive nature of that which she fought. And knew of its unrelenting and ever changing form, even as she controlled the pace of her heart and not let it react.

The name at its heart, and the thrice radiant crowned names of those that it served, she could see it all. The heat and oppressive might inherent to those names called to her. With but a single utterance of its name, she could command the beast that ravage the surface of the moon.

All it took were words, nonsensical sounds strung together, to command the creature that mortal men might call demon gods. To have it heel to her call, to have it return to the darkness between the stars.

Never to trouble another world. Ever again.

And yet.

And yet.

Doing such a thing would allow tiny hooks into her soul and mind.

And by those tiny hooks would she lose slivers of her self 'til she was more than a mindless and soulless puppet, enthralled in the service of those that Serenity had cast down long ago.

In the face of that, how could she do naught but reject its blandishments?

Indeed, rejection of all its existence.

The name that it bore.

Its attempts to break her, to destroy her with its armaments of light, heat, bone and flesh.

She rejected its attack patterns as she fluttered amidst the spikes launched from its body.

She denied the reality of the its roaring whisper of countless voices in the mental realm.

And as she glided down along its body, she did not even think... she knew that the shell beneath her in all its rancid scent and heat was as air before the blade of her glaive.

And it was. After all, she denied it and all its existence.

Absolute denial.

And yet, as she flew with her wings formed from the light of her soul, where each flicker of her wings allowed her to feel, to sense the spiritual radiance that poured forth from it.

A burning radiance that blazed too hot for the body it inhabited, sustaining it with its might, feeding it that it might grow and change, incinerating and poisoning the flesh that hosted it and land it lay upon...

Ahhh... and yet, and for all its might, she could snuff out in an instance.

If she so choose. At the 'mere' cost of the moon and all still upon it, and she was merciful.

Her all destroying aspect tempered by restrain.

For she hewed to the decrees of those who bore the majesty of Serenity, the wielders of the silver radiance; the guiding starseed equal in its brilliance to all in the heavens.

And so, she played at senshi, valiantly battling her opponent.

Darting from openings in its attacks and attempts at counter-attacks to openings that didn't exist, but would when she arrived.

A holding action as she danced with all the beauty that a senshi could bring to the art of battle.

One meant to distract and direct the target's attention.

As she fluttered away from the crimson bulk of flesh and chitin, she could see/feel/know as it exhaled the tainted and boiling air from its gills. Feel its bulk pull in slight, bulging here and there in an obscene parody of pregnancy as ganglia were formed as roots and extrusions formed along its where it rested upon the surface of the moon.

An inhalation of clean crisp air, a continuous intake of air that was accompanied by the radiance of its naming flaring and burning outwards in slits here and there down the length of its body.

The cessation of its attempts to quash her was a good hint of what it was doing. But then, such a creature wasn't meant to fight one like Saturn.

She was too small, and the lest of its armaments were meant to destroy entire mountains and entire fleets of space faring vessels. While she was meant to slay things such as it.

A smile directed at an unseeing horror was all offered it in recompense as incandescent light flared beneath it. Boulders of solid stone fell inwards from the shattered remains of the mountain giving it the appearance of a decayed tooth from whence a worm of raw flesh had devoured its way out and was even now reaching upwards to pierce the heavens.

For moment, its bulging form remain as it was embedded partially within the shattered mountain, before pushing outwards... lancing at the lavender butterfly before it. A butterfly that danced out of its linear charge, keeping away from it just so.

A delightful imagery that continued for an eternity as the butterfly danced, spun about in patterns elaborate as the creature chased after it into the void between worlds and moons.

And then... silence [entropy] came upon it much like an angler fish would snap around the prey foolish enough to follow its brilliant lure in the depths of the ocean.

From that silence, countless ribbons spun and unfurled... an endless river of lavender hair upon a velvet black bed as Saturn spread her arms wide welcoming her paramour to become one with her. And in that joining, to drink deeply of silence [entropy], to be known to [Eternity], and in that knowing... to cease.

Only the butterfly returned to the moon.

It was here that he always woke up, with the sight of his 'neesan gazing implacably upon the ruins.

And a single statement that he never would remember upon awakening from his dream.

"I sęe ̷y͘o̸u, ͏li͝t̷tl̴e ̶one.̴"

After all, it would be silly to be seen while viewing someone else's memories in a dream, wouldn't it?


End file.
